


Oscillate

by GalacticAesir



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Good Uncle Donald Duck, POV Second Person, Strikethrough Text, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticAesir/pseuds/GalacticAesir
Summary: Post-PKNA #34 - Nothing PersonalDonald missed his boys. Experiment in using 2nd POV, re-edited from Tumblr.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Oscillate

It is a unique and indescribable sensation to feel time rewrite itself around you. You feel more than see the world collapse around you, twisting and contorting into wild impossible shapes, and the sound is a cross between earth shattering loudness and absolute silence. Your head aches, your ears pop and your mind bends and bends but does not break even as you can feel your body folding onto itself. You drown in the overload of information as your brain crushes and combines two sets of memories and sensations, unable to know for how long. Time stopped existing at some point and your poor brain is trailing behind the curve, lost amongst the tides.

Eventually, you breach the surface of awareness confused and stumbling. Your body feels like it’s still in that other world. At once, you can feel the gritty concrete beneath Ducklair Tower and the clean linoleum tiles of your kitchen. You hold on to the feeling of cool tiles, trying to anchor yourself. You stumble on trembling legs, reeling and nauseous and gasping for air, clutching at a hazy countertop.

“Unca Donald?”

“You look a little green around the gills, Unca Donald.”

“Are you okay?”

A breath catches in your throat. You haven’t heard those voices in fifteen  ~~ years ~~ seconds.  ~~ They’d been scared and crying, asking and begging Uncle Scrooge to listen and then you were dead and disowned and you never managed to find out what had happened to them. ~~ They had gone to get their backpacks ready for school.  ~~ You were so worried for them. ~~

~~ You had missed them so, so much for fifteen long years. ~~

“Unca Donald, are y-!”

You sweep them up in a fierce hug.  ~~ You haven’t seen them in fifteen years. ~~ You haven’t seen them in fifteen seconds.  ~~ The last time you saw them, Uncle Scrooge was taking them away from you. ~~ The last time you saw them, you were handing them their school lunch. You remember and you  _ remember _ and set them down.

"Hurry on up, boys," you say through the wet clump in your throat to their baffled little faces. "Or you'll be late for school."

They look at each other. Eight years old and in sync as they always are. You wonder how they'd look like grown up.

They look worried, you're aware that you've been  ~~ framed for murder ~~ cooking breakfast just a few minutes prior and they don't understand because they don't remember.

"Why're you crying, Unca Donald?" It's Dewey who voices his brothers' concerns.

"I'll just miss you boys," you say and the tense is wrong but it couldn't be closer to the truth.

You sniff the tears away and try to gain some composure. Your mind is straightening out and your body feels more or less in the right dimension now though the memories of the other world are still fresh and raw.

"Run along now."

The boys hug you tight. They might not remember but they do love you. It’s nearly enough to make your heart stop.

"Is it a bad day, Unca Donald?" Huey asks quietly. They're well aware of your lows.

“A few bad days in a row,” you say. “But I think today’s gonna be a good one.”

They look reluctant to let you go, and to be honest you are too, but they've got to get to school. Louie tugs at your sleeve.

"Do you want to walk to school with us?"

"You know what? That's a great idea."

They nearly push you out of the door. Louie holds your hand while the other is occupied with Huey. Dewey climbs his way onto your back.

If they notice your eyes water, or how tightly you hold their hands, they don't say.

All the more reason to be thankful you have your nephews back.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Personal had no right to be as emotionally devastating as it was. But that's fine, I wanted to cry anyways.
> 
> I'm usually not a fan of the 2nd person but I wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
